


December Day 8

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: December Days, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Bucky, Steve, & You.





	December Day 8

The first time you got a letter from your “Secret Santa” you were pretty darn confused because nobody told you that y'all were playing. Usually at the Avenger tower you just got each person an individual gift. 

You walked into the living area and asked “Guys, why didn’t y'all tell me we were doing Secret Santa gifts?”

Everybody looked at each other like they didn’t know what was going on and simultaneously said “we aren’t”.

Now you were even more confused, but you needed to go get ready to go shopping with your best friends. Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers had been your best friends since you had become an Avenger. You basically dragged them to the mall, book stores, food trucks…anything. You loved spending time with them whether it was all together or just one of them.

A knock on your door startled you out of your thoughts and back into the present time. 

“Y/n, are you ready to go?” Steve’s voice drifted through the door. 

You moved your newest gift off of your lap and got up to open the door. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Steve and Bucky were taking you to the bookstore. Stevie liked to joke that if you had “one of those biographies on one of those relationship screens on the electronic thing” that it would say “likes long walks down the bookstore aisles” instead of on the beach. It’s probably pretty accurate though.

You were really confused because your Secret Santa had been getting you gifts that you mention you want when you are with Steve and Bucky individually. Yesterday you mentioned to Bucky that you wanted a plaid shirt and then you mentioned to Steve that you wanted a new pair of jeans. Today both items was what your Secret Santa had gotten you. 

You didn’t know if you wanted it to be one of them though. They could just be telling someone the things you want since they are your best friends. You like them both though, so you don’t think you could handle just one of them liking you and the other one helping them.

All three of you were walking back to the tower from the bookstore when you decided to just ask.

“Bucky? Steve? Who are y'all telling everything I want to?”

Steve and Bucky shared a look before Bucky spoke, “Nobody, y/n? Steve and I wouldn’t do that. It would obviously ruin our Christmas ideas.” 

“Well they are already ruined since everything I ever mention to either of you I get. So which one of you are doing it? I can’t deal with secrets, you guys know that. Why would y'all even be doing this? Do you just want to make me happy? Or do one of you like me? I just can’t…” 

You were right in front of the tower now, but they both stepped in front of you to make you stop and they each grabbed one of your hands.

Steve says, “Y/n, listen. We have both been giving you gifts.”

“What do you mean? Like a competition?”

“Doll, no. We both like you. We decided that just ONE of us couldn’t have you. It’s both of us or neither so I guess we wanted to…woo you.”

“Bucky is right, y/n. We were actually going to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with us tonight. Like a date. We are tired of not telling you how we feel. I mean you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable….”

You interrupt him by trying to squeeze both of them into a hug and yelling “Of course I will!”

You were still holding onto them and probably smiling like an idiot. “I’m sorry, I just got excited. I like both of you too. I didn’t want to mention it though because I didn’t think either of you would like me back. Or if only one of you did then I don’t think I could have taken that. So yes, I’d love to go to dinner with the both of you.”

You unattached yourself from them, dragged them into the tower, and into the elevator. When it got to your floor you kissed each of them on the cheek and told them to pick you up at 7. 

Steve just blushed and smiled adorably at you while Bucky said “You got it, doll” and winked at you right before the elevator doors closed.

You had never been happier in your life. And to think that this happened because of a fake Secret Santa.


End file.
